No Backing Down
by msal710
Summary: Brooke just moved to town with her parents. Nathan and Lucas come from the same world as her, so they should become fast friends, right? Full Summary Inside
1. About Faces

**Summary: Lucas and Nathan Scott are popular and rich. Dan Scott, their father, can be a jerk but has his sons best interests at heart, as does their mother, Deb. Lucas is starting his senior year, Nathan starting his junior. Peyton Sawyer is Lucas's girlfriend and is also a senior. Brooke Davis and her parents, Michael and Rebecca, have moved around since Brooke was born, but have decided to move to Tree Hill where Michael and Rebecca grew up so Michael can work as Dan's business partner. **

**Disclaimer: I own some rockin school supplies, but nothing important, and certainly nothing having to do with One Tree Hill. If I did, why in the world would I write fan fiction?**

_I've been toying with the idea for a little while, and I wanted to write it. My other fic, The Blaring Truth of Life, I have serious writers block on so I'm probably gonna write 5 or so more chapters, which will be posted eventually. But I start school in 2 days, so I won't update super frequently, but I'll try. Hope you like it! REVIEW!_

Brooke Davis stared at the fields and trees her parents' brand new Mercedes passed. They had purchased it, along with a Range Rover for her, for their move to Tree Hill.

"How come no one told me we would be moving to hick town?" Brooke asked her parents scornfully. They had lived in New York City, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Paris and London, and Brooke wasn't happy with the downgrade to this little farm town in the sticks.

"Brooke…" Her father said warningly. Both elder Davis's had affection for the small town in which they met.

"Oh, Brooke, you'll love it. I promise." Her mother replied, with a hint of force in her voice which told Brooke to drop the subject.

Swallowing her words, Brooke instead asked, "Well, as long as they have a mall. I guess I'll scope out the town when we get there." She added to herself, _which should take all of two minutes._

"The mall is going to have to wait sweetie. We're having dinner at Mr. Scott's house. He has two sons' your age," said Mr. Davis.

Brooke groaned inwardly. Great, a dinner with a bunch of snobby, rich people was exactly what she wanted.

Lucas walked quietly to the front of his house, sighing and congratulation himself when he reached the door handle. His parents most often made Lucas and his brother, Nathan, stay home on Saturday nights for "family dinner" which both Scott boys tried to avoid each week.

Just as Lucas was turning the doorknob, he heard his mother clear her throat behind him. He turned around, "Erm, hi mom. I was just…getting the mail."

Deb raised an eyebrow. "Sorry bud, you're not going anywhere tonight. Dad's new business partner and his family are coming for dinner and soon, so you better go freshen up." The look on her face told him not to protest, so he made his way upstairs.

He met Nathan halfway up the stairs. "Don't bother dude," he told Nathan as shared the news about the dinner.

"Yippee," Nathan muttered.

Nathan and Lucas walked downstairs as the doorbell rang. Dan opened it to reveal the Davis family. The adults greeted each other heartily.

Dan held Brooke at arms length. "Would you look at you? You were just a baby the last time I saw you. Now you're a beautiful young woman."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, your house is beautiful."

Nathan watched his parents beam and say thank you. Brooke seemed sweet and innocent, but he could tell by the look behind her eyes that she wanted to be here just as much as himself and his brother. She was gorgeous, to say the least. She was thin, and her dark hair framed her face. Her jeans skirt and bright tank top blended against her tan skin.

Lucas greeted Brooke's parents warmly and they all made their way to the dining room. It was going to be torture for him to have to sit all night with Brooke's family. He was used to adults like Mr. and Mrs. Davis; they had their parent's friends over often. However, most of them were childless. His first impression of Brooke wasn't good. She seemed snobby and stuck up as most rich kids were. Sure she was pretty, but Lucas was sure she had no personality.

"So Brooke, you're starting at Tree Hill High?" Deb asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be a junior."

"Oh, just like Nathan. I bet it's hard for you to start in the middle of high school, when you don't know anybody in a town that is unfamiliar. How 'bout Nathan and Lucas show you around and introduce you to some people?" Deb said. She didn't wait for Brooke to respond before announcing that Nathan and Lucas would pick Brooke up and show her around.

Brooke forced a smile. She really didn't feel like spending the day with the Scott boys. Nathan seemed nice enough, but Lucas rubbed her the wrong way.

Well, first impressions aren't _always_ correct…right?

_So..whatdya think? PLLLEEEAAASSEE REVIEW! I will love you forever! s_


	2. Here's Your One Chance

_A/N: Hi. I know it's been a bazillion years since I've updated but I wanted to start back up again. I read the first chapter and I got some ideas for where I want to take this story. Hopefully everyone will like it and I'll update more frequently. :P_

Brooke stood in front of the brick building. She had been to a lot of different schools, but Tree Hill High was a little different. Put here in a private school full of snobby, rich kids and she would be fine. But in a public school full of red necks? Brooke wasn't so sure.

"Nervous?" A voice came from behind her. Brooke turned to find the smirking face of Nathan Scott. At least she knew one friendly face.

"Please, Brooke Davis doesn't get nervous," Brooke teased. Nathan opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a blonde girl flinging herself into Nathan's arms. Nathan laughed and hugged the girl in return.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said. Haley returned the greeting and turned to look at Nathan's friend. "Hales, this is Brooke. She just moved here and her dad is working with my dad. Brooke, this is Haley, my friend since forever."

Haley gave Brooke the once over. She was pretty and dressed in a jean skirt and a blue flowing top. She looked like she walked out of a magazine, whereas Haley was dressed in simple jeans and a tank top. Brooke greeted Haley with a warm smile and Haley returned the favor.

Nathan excused himself with something about having to see a basketball coach and Haley walked Brooke to her first class. "So you and Nathan seem pretty close," Brooke commented.

Haley smiled. "Yeah, Nate is like my brother."

"Are you close with Lucas too?" Brooke inquired.

Haley wrinkled her nose in response. "No. You know, I never understood how two brothers could be so different. Nathan is sweet and kind and down to earth and Lucas is rude, arrogant, and a snob," Haley shook her head in disgust. "Plus he won't be caught dead with a junior. He doesn't associate with anyone below him."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I gathered from the brief time I met him. He and Nathan were supposed to take my around town last week but Lucas ditched us to hang out with his girlfriend," Brooke agreed.

"Oh, don't even get me started on Peyton Sawyer. I generally like most people but if there was ever one person I couldn't stand it was her," Haley stated venomously. Brooke raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything. She followed Haley into class and smiled. Tree Hill wouldn't be so bad.

Brooke had managed to get through the day surviving all her classes. She had a few with Haley and Nathan. Brooke was walking to her meeting with the guidance counselor at the end of the day. Trying to find her way to the counselor's office, Brooke collided with a figure in front of her.

"Sorry!" Brooke exclaimed. She looked up right into the eyes of Lucas Scott.

"Lost?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm on my way to see the guidance counselor, thank you."

Lucas chuckled. "Here less than a day and they've already got you seeing the counselor? You're worse off than I thought. I was here at least a week before they thought I needed help."

"Ha, aren't you hysterical," Brooke scoffed, "I don't supposed you actually have a reason for not being in class?'

"Yeah, I have a reason. I didn't feel like going," Lucas replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Right. Anyway, as nice as this little chat was, I should be going."

"Right, the princess doesn't want to be late," he laughed, enjoying the rise he was getting off of her.

Brooke shot Lucas a look of disgust and went on her way.

"Bye Brookie!" Lucas laughed from behind her.

I guess every school has its own share of jerks, Brooke thought.

_Well? I know it's starting off kind of slow but I haven't written in a while. Please review, it will give me inspiration to write some more. _

_--Morgan_


	3. Little Moments

_So as a reward for me being lazy for the past 8 months, I'm updating two days in a row. Plus there's the fact that I was bored. Any who, I pretty much know where I'm going with the story, I just haven't worked out the details. Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW. _

Brooke had managed to survive her first two months of school without anything major occurring. She had made cheerleading and quickly became the object of desire of many of the guys. Brooke and Haley had become fast friends, with Brooke often joining in with Haley and Nathan.

Brooke sat in the locker room with Haley before the first basketball game of the season. "Yippee. Another fabulous season of sore throats obtained from screaming on the sidelines of a smelly gym where boys are running up and down the court chasing a orange ball. I can't wait!" Haley said with false enthusiasm.

"Excited much?" Brooke laughed, "Why do you do cheerleading anyway?"

Haley shrugged, "It looks good on college applications." Haley was lacing up her tennis shoes when Peyton Sawyer walked into the room.

"C'mon girls! Five minutes!" She instructed. Everyone stopped talking and quickly finished getting dressed. "Everybody come here," Peyton said. She began talking about the season and giving effort, and typical captain stuff. Haley made a face at Peyton behind her back, which caused Brooke to let out a laugh.

"Excuse me? Did you have something to say, Brooke?" Peyton turned her eyes onto the brunette sitting in front of her.

"Nope, nothing at all to say," Brooke smiled sweetly at the girl. Peyton narrowed her eyes but said nothing and returned to her pep talk.

Haley and Brooke shared smiles and made their way to the gym along with the rest of the squad and greeted the yelling fans. The two made it through the first half and the half time performance, and sat down on the bench to have a break before the game started.

"Nathan's good," Brooke noted.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, he is. I know he loves the game, but has like, zero confidence." Brooke raised an eyebrow in question and Haley sighed. "His parents are basketball crazy and always encouraged him to play, but can you imagine playing when your brother is Lucas?"

Brooke had also noticed that Lucas was good. Not high school player good that perhaps had a chance at making a small college good, but NBA-prone good.

Haley sighed, "I think Nathan had pretty much come to terms that he will never be as good as Lucas and now just plays for the love of the game."

Brooke nodded, and turned to watch the boys shoot around while they were waiting for the game to start back up. As she watched Lucas continue to make his shots and grin with that cocky attitude she had come to know, she couldn't help the smile playing at her lips.

"What?" Haley asked, noting her friend's grin.

Brooke shook her head, "Nothing."

Brooke was about to meet up with Nathan and Haley when a figure stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Todd, right," Brooke asked.

Todd nodded and smiled. He was tall and thin, with dark brown hair and green eyes. Brooke had noticed him on the basketball team. " I was wondering, could I take you out to dinner sometime in the near future?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "I don't know, can you?" Todd laughed. Brooke scribbled down her address on a flyer she pulled down from the wall. "Pick me up on Saturday at eight." She left him with a smile and ran to catch up with her friends.

"He's cute, Brooke," Haley grinned at her friend.

"Thanks, his name is Todd and were going out on Saturday," she grinned.

Nathan looked up sharply. "Todd? As in Todd Parker?" Brooke nodded and Nathan's eyes darkened. "Brooke, don't go out with him. He's a jerk. He goes out with girls just so he can brag about them to all his friends."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh, Nate, don't be so overprotective."

_REVIEW!_


End file.
